subnauticafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wycięta zawartość
Ta strona zawiera spis większej zawartości która została wycięta z finalnej wersji gry. Akumulator Akumulator był maszyną która miała przechowywać energię dla baz. Nie wiadomo dlaczego została wycięta. Spawn: spawn/item accumulator Zmniejszanie się grzybów kwasowych We wczesnych wersjach, grzyby kwasowe zmniejszały się kiedy gracz się do nich zbliżył. Aminokwas Aminokwas był niezaimplementowanym surowcem. Był używany do robienia grafenu. Spawn: item aminoacid Wychodnia bazaltu Basalt Outcrops were a common outcrop type that spawned in many biomes, they dropped Gold, Diamond, and previously, Uraninite Crystals. They received a final model and why they were removed is not fully known. Basalt Outcrops spawned in the following biomes: * Blood Kelp Caves * Blood Kelp Zone * Bulb Zone * Bulb Zone Caves * Crag Field * Deep Grand Reef * Grand Reef * Lava Geyser * Mountain Island * Mountain Range Caves * Mushroom Forest * Sea Treader's Path * Sea Treader's Tunnel Caves * Underwater Islands Botanical Analysis Machine The Botanical Analysis Machine was a machine meant to study Flora. It was cut when the Scanner was added. Botanical_Analysis_Machine_Model.png Botanical Analysis machine-2-1.jpg|Botanical analysis machine Concept art. Current Generator The Current Generator was a deployable crafted using the Fabricator. The Current Generator took up four slots in the player's Inventory, that meant the player could carry 12 of them if their inventory was cleared first. The Current Generator used no power and could be left on all the time. Once the device was deployed and activated, it would produce a column-shaped hydro-current from an emitter on its front. This stream could push small and large objects alike, including Lifepod 5 and the Reefback. However the Seamoth and Cyclops were not affected by the Current Generator. The Current Generator has been scrapped and is no longer available in the game. Current Generator Front.jpg|Front Current Generator (1).jpg|Back Current Generator (4).jpg|'Current Generators' generating currents Current Generator (5).jpg|'Current Generator' being used as a way to quickly move through a giant Giant Coral Tube in the Safe Shallows Current Generator (3).jpg|Many Current Generators being used as a barrier to keep predators away Calcium Calcium was a craftable resource that was used in the production of bleach and was made from Coral Tube Samples. Fragment Analyzer The Fragment Analyzer was a Placeable Item that was used to decode Fragments into Blueprints. Only one fragment was needed to research a blueprint; however, the Fragment Analyzer could research four fragments at a time. The progress of analysis was displayed when the player looked at the Fragment Analyzer. At one point a Fragment Analyzer was pre-installed inside the Lifepod. The functionality of the Fragment Analyzer was given to the Scanner and the fragment system was reworked. Spawn: spawn fragmentanalyzer (Does not work, only works as storage) 2015-04-07_00003.jpg|The Fragment Analyzer placed inside the Cyclops Grafen Graphene was a material that was crafted at the Fabricator. Spawn: item/spawn graphene Hardened Blade The Hardened Blade '''was an upgraded version of the Survival Knife. It was crafted with the Modification Station. Its damage output is 30 health. Before durability was removed it had double the durability than the Survival Knife. It was removed since it was deemed worthless when durability was removed. Despite being removed, it is still mentioned in the "Risk Taking" Degasi Log ", Spawn: item diamondblade Lithium Ion Battery The '''Lithium Ion Battery was an upgrade to the Battery that was crafted at the Modification Station. The Lithium Ion Battery held twice as much energy as the Battery. The Lithium Ion Battery can now only be crafted in Creative Mode. A new battery, the Ion Battery, uses an Ion Cube instead of Lithium. Spawn: item lithiumionbattery Magnesium Magnesium was a material crafted using three Salt Deposits in the Fabricator. Magnesium was only used in one crafting recipe, that of the Repair Tool. As it was only used in one recipe it was seen as useless and was removed, being replaced by Salt in its sole crafting recipe. Spawn: magnesium Mercury Ore Mercury Ore was a material found in various biomes and was originally used in the Cyclops Fire Suppression System before being replaced by Crystalline Sulfur. It was then remained in game until the full release, whereas it was finally cut. Spawn: mercuryore Nanowires Nanowires were a nano-scale Electronic item crafted from Mercury Ore (another cut item) that was intended for quantum devices and sensors. Spawn: item nanowires Obsidian Outcrop Obsidian Outcrops were Harvesting Nodes found in the Lava Zones, they dropped only Diamond and never received a final model. They spawned in the following biomes: *Inactive Lava Zone *Inactive Lava Zone Corridor *Lava Castle *Lava Lakes Old Observatory The Old Observatory was a small primitive glass box that could be constructed with the Mobile Vehicle Bay. Unlike the newer Observatory it was not a Seabase module and was instead freestanding. It had two entrances and was primarily used to observe Fauna and the environment. The only way to move it was to use Floaters. Observatory_02.jpg|The Old Observatory Side View Observatory_01.jpg|The Old Observatory Entrance View Old Bioreactor The old Bioreactor was built outside of a base and could only be powered using Fungal Samples and Creepvine Samples. Bioreactor 4.jpg Bioreactor 3.jpg Old Nuclear Reactor The old Nuclear Reactor was built outside of the Seabase and had to be supplied with raw Uranium to function. Nuclear Reactor (1).jpg Nuclear Reactor Menu.jpg Power Generator The Power Generator was a Placeable Item that generated Power for Seabases using Power Cells. The Power Generator had a capacity. In the starting of Subnautica it was the only method to give energy to Seabases. It was only a temporary power source, and was removed when the newer power sources were added. Power Generator 10.jpg Powerglide The Powerglide was an upgrade for the Seaglide. it was 3x the speed of the Seaglide and had a turbo boost that drastically increased its speed'.' The Powerglide's '''model was identical to that of the Seaglide's. Spawn: item powerglide (no longer available) Terraformer The '''Terraformer was a tool that allowed the player to remove material from one place in the world and deposit it elsewhere. A counter showed the current amount of material held by the device. Terraformer's Removal from game The Terraformer was removed due to performance issues because of the way the Terraformer works. The Terraformer model may later be used for an unknown purpose in later updates, as the developers thought the model was "too cool". If the Terraformer is spawned in more current versions, the description is "RIP terraformer" referring to the development team's disappointment in having to remove it. The item texture in the inventory has also been deleted and changed to the ? icon. Spawn: item terraformer Terraformer (1).jpg|Side Terraformer (2).jpg|Back Terraformer (3).jpg|Front Terraformer (4).jpg|The player holding the Terraformer Terraformermodel3.png|'Terraformer' model from Sketchfab Termometr The Thermometer was a piece of equipment that allowed the player to see the temperature at their current location. It was removed because it was hard to implement into the latest HUD, and was rarely used during gameplay, which rendered it not worth keeping.http://imgur.com/a/Oiu3a It's removal was made more apparent by the addition of built in thermometers on vehicle HUDs. 20161126031424_1.jpg|'Thermometers HUD in the lower left corner of the screen, appearing blue when in a cold area 20161121031756_1.jpg|'Thermometer''' turning green when the player is in an area that's between hot and cold 20161126031843_1.jpg|'Thermometer' turning yellow when the player in a semi hot area 20161126031159_1.jpg|'Thermometer' turning red when the player is in a very hot area Specimen Analyzer The Specimen Analyzer was a machine meant to study Eggs. It was removed when the Alien Containment and Scanner were added. Spawn: spawn specimenanalyzer (does not work and only holds small eggs) Specimen Analyzer Model.jpg Uranium Uranium was an item belonging to the Advanced Materials category that was removed in the Prison Update. It was crafted using three Uraninite Crystals, and was used in the crafting of Reactor Rods and several Electronic items. Uranium was removed to simplify the Reactor Rod recipe.https://trello.com/c/r05j96pZ Shell Hull Reinforcement Module The Shell Hull Reinforcement Module was an Upgrade Module for the Cyclops. When used to upgrade the Cyclops, it added 1600 meters to both the safe depth and the crush depth. This item was removed when the new, non-stacking upgrade system was introduced. Chelonian Hull Reinforcement Module The Chelonian Hull Reinforcement Module was an Upgrade Module for the Cyclops. When used to upgrade the Cyclops, it added 2800 meters to both the safe depth and the crush depth. The Chelonian Hull Reinforcement Module was the strongest reinforcement module. To create the module, blueprints from the Specimen Analyzer were required as Reefback DNA was part of the recipe. This item was removed when the new, non-stacking upgrade system was introduced. Unused Alien Data Terminal Variant An unused version of the Alien Data Terminal, albeit a more cyan hue. Where this would have been located is unknown, although it can be assumed that it would have functioned identically to the Orange and Green Terminals. Unused Alien Tablets There are currently two unused Alien Tablets that were going to be used for unknown things (Possibly to deactivate Forcefields or other unimplemented features). Red Tablet The Red Tablet or Red Precursor Key is an unused Alien Tablet that was going to presumably deactivate forcefields. White Tablet The White Tablet or White Precursor Key is an unused Alien Tablet that was presumably going to deactivate forcefields or possibly, other unimplemented features, noting it was a 4 (2x2) storage unit item, rather than a 1 storage unit item like all the other keys. Red_Artifact.jpg|The Red Tablet White_Artifact.jpg|The White Tablet Pecursor_Symbol_01.png|The Symbol on the Red Tablet Pecursor_Symbol_04.png|The Symbol on the White Tablet Red_Artifact.png|The Red Tablet's Icon White_Artifact.png|The White Tablet's Icon Ion Cube Matrix An Ion Cube Matrix is a piece of technology that was originally planned to be used in the construction of the Neptune Escape Rocket. However, it was replaced with Ion Power Cells. An Ion Cube Matrix would be crafted with five Ion Cubes.https://trello.com/c/ZCgdsR5Q/5769-rocket-overview IonCrystalMatrix.jpg|'Ion Cube Matrix' model Entity Gallery The entity gallery was a series of textureless, white boxes that could be spawned by typing "entgal" into the console. On top of each box an entity from the world of Subnautica could be found. Of the various things found here, the model of the scrapped "Sandworm" creature was perhaps the most notable. The entity gallery's removal may have been due to the multiple occasions in which Precursor objects were mistakenly added to the gallery; This resulted in Precursor objects and bases being revealed to the public long before they were intended to be. The most well known example of this was the "Skittles Update" in which many of the games textures were converted to multicoloured squares, this was because the game had gone over the limit of textures by the accidental addition of the Quarantine Enforcement Platform model and several other Precursor props to the gallery. References Kategoria:Wycięta zawartość